1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firewood carriers and supports and more particularly pertains to a new and improved firewood carrier/support device which, when not being utilized, may be folded into a compact size for transport or storage of same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of firewood carriers and the like is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have normally required a substantial amount of space and as such it is desirable to store the devices when they are not being utilized. Furthermore, a support device for a firewood carrier must be of substantial structure to enable support of the relatively heavy load firewood comprises. In this connection there have been several attempts to develop firewood carriers and the like which may be easily and efficiently transported and stored. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 340,303 to Fransson illustrates a pair of linear supports wherein a looped canvas-like material with a back stop "B" formed at the central edge thereof maintains firewood positioned for support thereof. The carrier of Fransson fails to provide any means for support of the flexible carrier when transport is concluded. Accordingly, wood supported thereby is subject to rolling after being deposited, creating hazard and debris at the termination of the transport procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 935,364 to Gillespie illustrates a flexible basket-like member formed of joined end portions creates a flexible basket-like arrangement for transport of wood. The Gillespie patent fails to provide a means that is easily folded and concealed when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,118,519 to Weaver sets forth another flexible wood carrier formed essentially of an interlinked chain with linear rods providing a skeleton framework to support a chain organization for carriage of firewood.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,322 to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 2,397,433 to Reeves and U.S. Pat. No. 2,427,246 to Whittington are similar in nature and essentially comprise a flexible central portion with support handles thereon for transport of firewood and the like. Again, the problem of easily transporting the carrier and its final positioning at the termination of transport is not addressed whereas, as noted, the absence of a cooperating cradling mechanism is necessary in avoiding the hazards and the debris associated with firewood usage.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is continuing need for new and improved wood rack and carrier apparatus which addresses both the problem of portability and storage, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.